My Kitten
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: When America was a kid, he found a kitten and it became his best friend, but what happened to it?


This came about yesterday on the bus with my best friend.

**Summary: **When America was a kid, he found a kitten and it became his best friend, but what happened to it?

**Pairing: **South KoreaxAmerica

**Warning: **Death of an adorable little kitten

* * *

Alfred has finally been allowed out of the stuffy house, on the condition that he didn't get his clothes dirty. He wandered around the wide fields, chasing butterflies and just basically being a child when he heard a soft 'mreow'

The blue eyed boy squealed a little, he was so nervous, who else was in his field? He peered around and saw something rustling in the grass. The little boy trembled, eyes shut.

"Meow~" Something soft and fuzzy brushed against his leg and his eyes shot open. He lowered his head, seeing a small black kitten, he giggled.

"A cat!" Alfred knelt down and held out his hand to the tiny creature. The kittens eyes stared at his hand before tentatively nuzzling against it.

"Hiya kitty, I'm Alfred!" He smiled cutely and softly stroked the little animals head. "Do you have a name too?"

The cat tilted head curiously and mewled again.

"Hm, you don't got a collar, maybe you're a wild one! Oh I should name you ... hmmm ..." He thought hard, slowly pulling the kitten into his lap. The ball of black fur purred and snuggled into the colony's legs and rolled over, Alfred blushed a little, his new friend was a boy. "Ah ... a boys name then!"

The kitten purred as the blond human rubben his stomach.

"...Scout?" The small creatures ears perked up and he mewled happily.

"Ah! Scout it is! Oh I really wanna keep you!" Alfred looked sad. Scout put his paw over the boys hand and whined. "Arthur won't like it ... ah! I can keep you in secret!"

The animal butted the humans hand, wanting more attention. Alfred scooped his new furry friend into his arms and nuzzled him. "I'll take you home now!"

**XXX**

Over the next few months, Alfred was able to keep Scout a secret. He fed him and played with him, right under England's nose and the Brit was none the wiser.

One faithful day, Alfred was dragging a piece of string across the floor, watching Scout stare it down and then pounce on it. Arthur knocked on the door sharply. Alfred gasped, gently nudging his pet under the bed.

"Scout, you gotta hide, he'll make me get rid of you if you don't!" The kitten softly mewled and did as he was told, retreating under the bed. "Ah c-come in ..."

The British nation came into the room, scrutinizing his colony. "Alfred, we have to go now. Francis is expecting us. Get your suitcase and lets go."

"O-okay." He whimpered, he didn't have time to leave out food for Scout. He took hold of his suitcase and England grabbed his arm and dragged him out the house.

**XXX**

Alfred rushed up to his room the minute the had come back from their voyage from France. He had been gone a week and had been worried sick about his little friend. The blond boy ran into his bedroom and looked around.

"Sc-scout ...?" He got on his knees and looked under the bed. The cat looked like he was asleep. The little boy reached out to touch his furry friend, Scout wasn't breathing. Alfred felt so crushed.

"Sc-scout! Wa-wake up! Pl-please don't die on me!" He sobbed softly, taking up the body and cradling it to his chest. "I-i'm sorry I-i let th-this ha-happen, pl-please wake up Scout!"

Francis had come back with them for a few days. He was passing the boys room and looked in. "Alfred? Oh cher, what happened?"

Alfred clutched Scout closer and cried even more. France peered at the poor creature the little boy was holding and his face saddened. "What happened to your little friend?"

The blue eyed boy hiccuped "I-i co-couldn't f-feed him 'cause En-England rushed m-me outta th-the house! A-and now he's g-gone!" More fat tears rolled down the little one's cheeks. Francis sighed quietly, pulling Alfred into his lap.

"Don't cry ... Alfred, I don't think your little kitten would want you to be crying. I think he would've understand what happened" He kissed the boys cheek softly, wishing he wasn't upset anymore.

He hiccuped again, looking up at the older nation. "Francis ... wi-will you help me bury him ... I don't want mean old England to know ... and I'm scared of the dark."

Francis smiled kindly and lifted the boy into his arms. "Alright, if you'd like to do it now."

Alfred directed the man to the field where he first met Scout. Quickly they buried the small cat beside a large tree. The boy clutched at the nations hand, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Francis ... thank you, I think Scout woulda liked you ..."

The French man picked up the little boy and kissed his forehead, carrying the tired soon to be nation to the house.

**XXX**

Centuries later, America was cuddled up with his boyfriend Yong Soo, watching TV.

"Alfie?" The Korean nation asked, nuzzling the top of the others head. The American looked up sleepily.

"What's you favorite animal, da~ze?" South Korea always asked oddest questions at the weirdest times.

"Oh ... I like cats." He mumbled softly, remembering his little kitten.

"Why's that?" Yong Soo asked, pulling the other closer, America rested his head on the others shoulder.

"I had one ... a really long time ago. I found him and I ... kept him secret, but ... England made me go to with him to France and ... I couldn't give him somethin' to eat before I left .. a-and he died!" He started to get upset again, it had been a long time since he talked about Scout.

"Oh ... Oh, Alfred." Yong Soo saw how upset his boyfriend was, he had a good idea now, he wanted to make America happy.

**XXX**

It had been two days since America had opened up to his boyfriend and it had rained none stop. The teen was currently staring out his window, bored out his mind. He saw a figure coming towards the house. That was odd, who'd be out in this torrential weather, whoever they were, they were wearing white and had brown hair. Finally, it registered, it was Im Yong Soo.

Alfred rushed out the porch to reach greet the other teen. Once South Korea reached his blond lover, he looked up, wet bangs in his eyes. Yong Soo grinned at the other. America looked confused, until he heard a soft purr coming from South Korea hanbok. He brushed away some of the material and a dry black furry head peeked out and mewled at the blond.


End file.
